Ya acepté que lo amo ¿Y ahora, qué sigue?
by Lily Juliette Evans
Summary: Ahora que James y Lily por fin son pareja deberían marchar las cosas sobre ruedas... ¿O no?


_**Disclaimer: **_La mayoría de los personajes, nombres y lugares aquí presentes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, el resto es idea mía.

Espero que disfruten mi primer fic, esto puede ser un poco confuso pero a veces es un P.O.V. (Point Of View) así que cada que vean un P.O.V. seguido de un nombre, cambio de narrador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En Hogsmade y lo que pasó ahí.<strong>_

La chimenea estaba encendida. La luz que el fuego brindaba, iluminaba también el rostro de tres chicas que estaban sentadas en el pequeño sillón frente al fuego. El bullicio del último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad, llenaba la sala pero ellas tres estaban en silencio. Ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse en vacaciones, se habían prometido escribirse y verían cómo reunirse para hacer los deberes juntas.

El hueco del retrato se abrió y por él entraron tres de los cuatro merodeadores. Sirius a la cabeza, seguido de James, por último Remus, quien se escabulló por atrás de las personas hasta llegar a donde Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon y Emma Lauper estaban sentadas. –Si alguien pregunta, yo siempre estuve aquí sentado.

–Ah –Comentó Emma sarcástica. – ¿También tú vas a ir a la pijamada?

– ¿Qué?

–Nada, ¿Qué pasa?

–Lo de siempre, ganaron el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin con casi doscientos puntos de ventaja, desde que Canuto entró al equipo y Cornamenta se volvió capitán no han hecho otra cosa que ganar los partidos.

–Y el club de Fans del egocéntrico Potter crece y crece. –Dijo Lily huraña lanzando una bolita de papel que tenía en las manos, al fuego.

– ¡Lily! –Gritaron sus amigas al unísono, y mientras una le agarraba las manos a la pelirroja, la otra agitó su varita recuperando el papel, milagrosamente, casi intacto.

–Ya no me sirve de nada.

– ¿Qué es?

–Nada Remus… Nada. Pero debería de ser cenizas.

–Bah. –Exclamó Emma.

–Oye Lily, no es por fastidiar, pero, ¿Irán hoy?

– ¿A dónde?

–Al paseo a Hogsmeade. Los profesores están organizando uno, para ver la feria navideña que se pondrá. Vamos a ir todos los de séptimos grados y…

– ¿Va a ir tu _amigo _verdad?

–Pues…

–Si va que no te importe Lil, vas a ir con nosotras, no con él.

–Huy, vamos, pero si nos lo encontramos y me hace pasar un mal rato, te lo juro, las voy a desollar vivas.

–Prometo amarrarlo, se portará bien. –Aseguró Remus levantándose y yendo hacia su dormitorio a cambiarse.

Lily miró colérica a sus amigas y luego volteó la mirada hacia los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, los siete estaban al centro de la sala común aceptando los aplausos de todo Gryffindor pero había algo extraño y peculiar con uno de sus miembros de equipo. Cierto pelinegro de lentes, molesto, fastidioso y condenadamente guapo sonreía con falsedad… no como si no estuviera contento de haber ganado, sino como si estuviera muy cansado emocionalmente… Lily se sorprendió a sí misma, fulminando con la mirada a tres chicas que le coqueteaban al merodeador tratando de tomar sus brazos de manera comprometedora, pero él, de una manera cortante pero amable, las alejaba constantemente. Otro de los chicos del equipo (eran cuatro hombres y tres chicas) aceptó las insinuaciones de las muchachas de Gryffindor librando así a su capitán de los problemas que tener a esas chicas ahí representaba. Marlene soltó un comentario al aire pero Lily no supo de qué hablaba hasta que escuchó el nombre del merodeador principal.

–… que James no ha tenido novia desde que entramos al colegio.

– ¿Qué?

–Que estuve hablando con Canuto y dice que James no ha tenido novia desde que entraron al colegio…

– ¿Canuto? –Cuestionó Emma.

–Me dijo que puedo llamarlo así… cuando yo quiera.

–Dime que no eres _otra_ en su lista.

–No he aceptado salir con él.

– ¿Lo harás?

–No lo sé… se ha portado muy bien este año… digo, o al menos no tan mujeriego como siempre. Parece que lo domesticaron o algo así.

–Y a todo esto. ¿De qué me sirve saber si Potter tiene o no novia?

–Y dale con lo mismo… Lil no, ya habíamos avanzado, no me vas a decir que echaste toda una tarde de terapia intensiva por la basura solo de ver cómo ovacionaron al equipo de Quidditch. Ya habías…

–Eh, Marlene querida, no creo que sea lo mejor que se lo sueltes a Lily en la cara con tanta… _gente…_ cerca.

–Si Marlene, no querrás decir algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.

–Lo siento Lil…

–Ok –Dijo bajando la voz y acercándose a sus amigas. Y cerciorándose de que nadie más la escuchara siguió. –Sí, me muero por él, pero y qué, a menos que la próxima vez que venga a invitarme a salir llegue con un ramo de flores o una disculpa escrita, completamente serio y sincero, nunca lo voy a admitir en voz alta.

– ¿Quieres que se lo haga saber? –Soltó Emma entusiasta.

–No.

–Muy bien, ya estuvo bien de tanto escándalo, los de quinto a séptimo con sus permisos firmados en la mano hagan una fila, el resto haga orden mientras salimos.

_P.O.V. James_

Aquellos cabellos rojos como el fuego que encendían en mí al verlos, se agitaban delante de mí, a unos metros de distancia, donde mi pelirroja, con su cara de ángel, y sus simples y mortales amigas caminaban. Yo no podía evitar querer correr a abrazarla pero me estaba conteniendo. Mejor que nadie ni nada en el mundo sabía que mi tiempo con ella se estaba acabando y que lo peor que podía hacer era acabar con mis esperanzas con ella de aquella manera, pero claro, ella cada vez dejaba más en claro que no quería nada conmigo… o al menos eso aparentaba. Yo aún creo que ella está enamorada de mí y que me ama con la misma pasión y con la misma locura que yo a ella… pero ella no me lo quiere decir.

–Canuto, ¿Invitaste a Marlene?

–Claro, y prometió ir… y llevar a sus amigas.

–Ojalá que vallan.

– ¿Y qué, hoy no la vas a acosar?

– ¿Y arruinar la única oportunidad que tengo de poder hablar con ella? ¿Estás loco?

–A veces… A menos que amerite hablar con ella.

– ¿Ameritar? ¿De qué hablas?

Sirius miró al frente…

El colmo de colmos, ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, QUEJIQUIS HABLANDO CON _MI_ PELIRROJA, NI MÁS NI MENOS!

Ah, no, eso no. Vi cómo ese desgraciado avanzaba haciami ángel y cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionó como con vida propia. Llevaba una flor roja en la mano y sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver que Lily no lo rechazaba tan secante, sino solo trataba de apartarse de él. Afortunadamente, pude permanecer tranquilo…

Por unos momentos…

Cuando ella le dio una negativa definitiva y trató de irse pensé que me podría calmar y tomar otro camino, pero cuando ese desgraciado le puso las manos encima corrí hacia él.

_La calle estaba abarrotada de gente _y había varios puestos por todos lados. Todos llenos de comida, ropa, juguetes mágicos y un sin número de objetos que Lily no sabía bien para qué eran, sin embargo, Emma y Marlene le explicaban todo cuanto sabían y le daban el tour por todos los puestos indicándole de algunas cosas que posiblemente querría comprar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que James Potter la miraba con cautela e intercambiaba palabras con Sirius, pero ella lo ignoró y se dispuso a pasar un rato agradable con sus amigas.

Estaba segura de que todo iría bien hasta que Severus llegó a su lado para ofrecerle una rosa roja. –Hola Lily… yo… quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que pasó hoy en la tarde…

–Gracias Severus pero estoy ocupada. Saca ficha.

–Lily…

–No escuchó ¿Verdad? –Dijo Marlene irónica. –Piérdete idiota.

–No es contigo. Lily –Severus le tomó una muñeca y la jaló para hacerla mirarlo, lastimando a la pelirroja al instante, ella trató de zafarse pero solo consiguió que él le clavara uno de los dijes de su pulsera y la hiciera sangrar.

–Suéltame Severus.

– ¡No, primero escúchame!

– ¿Qué no la escuchaste? –Gritó James llegando.

Acto seguido: el puño de James aterrizó en la mejilla de Severus tirándolo al suelo y por consiguiente, casi llevándose a Lily de corbata. Pero James la tomó en brazos y la jaló hacia sí, golpeando la mano de Severus para que la soltara. Ella automáticamente se abrazó del cuello de James y apretó los ojos. Sintió cómo él la ponía tras de sí y se alejaba. Para cuando Lily abrió los ojos, Marlene y Emma estaban a sus lados y James estaba en el suelo con Severus sobre él, golpeándolo.

– ¡Déjalo!

–No le hago nada –Bromeó James cubriéndose el rostro.

–SEVERUS SNAPE DÉJALO. –Pero Severus siguió golpeando hasta que Lily se armó de valor para poderle gritar. –QUEJICUS DEJA EN PAZ A _MI _AMIGO.

Severus levantó la mirada hacia Lily y James aprovechó para golpearle el estómago. Sofocado, Severus se dejó caer de lado y James se levantó a tiempo para detener a Sirius, quien ya se preparaba para moler a palos a Snape, Lily miró asombrada a James.

– ¡Me lo trago!

– ¡No Canuto! Déjalo… Ya se echará la soga al cuello luego.

– ¿¡Te está sangrando la nariz y tu vienes con paz!

–Suficiente tortura debe ser para él saber que perdió a su única amiga sincera. Vámonos.

–James… –Lily avanzó hacia el merodeador con un pañuelo en las manos, con cuidado le limpió la nariz y los labios, que tenía cubiertos de sangre, para luego entregarle el pañuelo. –No quiero lastimarte. Lo siento.

–Tus manos son demasiado suaves como para lastimarme, no te preocupes.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Quéjicus te lastimó?

–Neh, demasiado blandengue. Sirius me ha dado peores golpes con una bludger que éste.

–Vámonos de aquí. –Terminó ella tomándole el brazo y jalándolo lejos del bullicio.

–Lily –Dijo Severus enderezándose.

Lily soltó a James y se fue a parar frente a Snape, a partir de ahí, todo fue muy rápido. Severus no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la mano de Lily, quien le había pegado una cachetada. –Escúchame bien Severus, aléjate de mí. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en lo que queda de tu existencia, no quiero saber de ti nada. ¿Me escuchaste? Tengo mejores amigos y mejores personas en quien gastar mi tiempo así que no me molestes más de ahora en adelante

– ¿Quiénes son mejores personas, San Potter?

–_San Potter_ no me ha llamado _sangre-sucia _hoy.

– ¿La llamaste… _así_?

– ¿Por qué, la vas a defender?

–Yo me puedo defender sola. Pero si él quiere hacerlo adelante. Ya te lo dije, puedes dar por terminada nuestra amistad, por mí, bien.

–Lily… ¡Lily! –Gritó mientras la chica se alejaba.

Como James no esperaba pasar el resto de la noche con Lily se alejó taciturno con los merodeadores, dejando a Lily, Marlene y Emma atónitas. Como Lily ya no estaba de humor para seguir festejando le pidió a sus amigas que fueran a divertirse un rato, ella las buscaría luego.

Encontró una banca cerca de la estación de Hogsmeade y se sentó oculta entre la naturaleza un rato a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba segura de que si hubiera permanecido solo un poco más de tiempo cerca de James no habría podido negarse a salir con él. Cuando la había defendido de aquella manera ella no había podido evitar pensar en que él era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo y que estaría con él hasta el último día de sus vidas si tan solo él se lo pedía una vez más.

Precisamente por eso no podía seguir cerca de él.

Comenzó a nevar, y con la nieve llegó también un presentimiento de que aún no terminaban sus aventuras por esa noche.

Efectivamente, su plan se salió de control al llegar él a su lado.

James había llegado en su escoba y sostenía un paraguas para cubrir a Lily del frío de la nieve.

–Evans…

–Lily –Corrigió mirando el suelo. –James… solo Lily

–L-Lily… no esperaba verte aquí… yo… –James bajó de la escoba y sostuvo el paraguas cerca de ambos.

–Este… me voy a Hogwarts. Quiero terminar de empacar.

–No saldrán carrozas hasta media noche… y a menos que quieras caminar hasta el castillo o esperar las dos horas y media que faltan… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

– ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿Quieres evitar a las personas o no hay problema con que nos vean juntos un poco?

–Quiero irme, pero no me molesta ser vista.

–Entonces ven. Vamos a Honeydukes, pero tenemos que ser rápidos.

–Espera, olvídalo, prefiero ser invisible.

–Bien, ¿Le temes a la casa de los gritos?

–N-no… pero…

–Entonces sube, y agárrate fuerte.

James hizo a Lily montar la escoba y ambos salieron volando hacia la casa de los gritos.

* * *

><p>NA Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
